Faith:The Vampire Slayer
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: With Buffy taking on a normal life, that leaves Faith to protect New York City from the evil that walks among them. Along the way, she meets up with some old and new friends. Major AU; OC characters.
1. Chapter 1

The city lights blurred past her as she sped through New York City, the motorcycle's familiar purr a sort of comfort. She knew that the demon was long gone, but Faith Lehane was never on to give up so easily. Especially now that Buffy has decided to take on a normal life, Faith was sort of the "main slayer" now, or at least that's what Xander has told her.

Her phone vibrated in her coat pocket, and she easily took it out and glanced at the caller ID. She shook her head, and lifted the phone up to her ear.

"Make this fast, Angel. Kind of occupied at the moment," Faith said, trying to keep her eyes on the traffic filled road in front of her.

"Occupied?" Angel asked. Faith rolled her eyes and cut in front of an expensive looking car, making a mental note to get herself a nice ride when she could afford it.

"Listen, I got a runaway demon here, and I can't really talk at the moment. So make it fast, and it better be important."

Angel hesitated before speaking. "You know how you're alone in New York, with nobody to assist you on the slaying and everything?"

"Yes, Angel. Spit it out, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering if we could… come to New York with you." Angel said, and Faith shook her head laughing, almost crashing into a stray truck.

"Of course! Did you even need to ask that?" Faith laughed, and pictured Angel's eyes narrowing in frustration.

"We'll be there by tomorrow." With that, he hung up the phone.

Faith smirked and wondered what brought that on. Sure, ever since the Apocalypse, Angel was weaker, his strength limited. Gunn didn't make it, along with Wesley.

Wesley. Faith's heart broke a bit as she thought of her old watched. Angel had filled her in on the details of his death, and Faith was angry with herself for not being able to save him. Yeah, she was less than happy when she first met him, but when he broke her out of jail, she felt a new trust and bond develop between them. But now he was gone, just like everybody else she ever cared for.

She wondered who else Angel might be bringing along with him. Most likely Spike.


	2. Comfy Cozy

**A/N: I have to admit, I was a little scared writing this story, but I feel proud about this, and I am going to continue it. Reviews are highly appreciated. (lol that sounds so professional) Oh and the 'xx' means a change of scene.**

Faith awaited Angel's arrival the next morning in the airport, swaying silently to the music from her iPod. She didn't even bother to keep her eyes open for him, since she knew he'd most likely sense her and find her first.

Her theory was proven right when she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to find herself face to face with Angel. He smiled a bit at her, and she glanced around to see who else he brought with him.

"I thought you said you had others coming?" Faith asked, confused. Angel nodded and turned around; pointing at the back where she spotted Spike's bleached hair and Lorne stepped off of the plane, followed by Fred.

Faith looked at Angel with confusion. "I thought she was dead."

"She was. Illyria was killed; therefore a spell was done to bring Fred back to her body. It wasn't taken by Illyria anymore, so Fred was free to return to her body. I guess she wasn't really dead."

Faith nodded and walked forward to greet everyone. Lorne, of course, pulled her into a hug and patted her head.

"Princess, it's been forever! How are you? Haven't fell into any more comas, have you?" Lorne asked with the usual energy. Faith grinned.

"No more comas for me."

Fred came to stand by Lorne, smiling shyly at Faith. Faith nodded once at her, taking the tiny bag from her weak hands.

"Fred, how've you been?"

Fred shrugged. "I've definitely been better. Illyria didn't leave my body in the best shape." She tugged at her very lose fitting shirt, obviously uncomfortable.

Then she turned to Spike, who raised his eyebrow.

"What, everybody gets a welcome but me?"

Faith laughed and walked over to him, punching his arm lightly. "Welcome, Captain Peroxide!"

Spike grumbled under his breath and went to stand behind Angel, who was smirking at Faith's nickname.

"Now that everybody's all comfy cozy, I think it's time to go to your new home," Faith announced with a mischievous grin.

xx

Faith unlocked the door the newly finished home that now belonged to hers, paid for by her many sources. Giles had found it for her when she announced she'd be moving to the big city. It had more rooms than she needed, all hardwood floors, the walls painted all different colors in different rooms.

"This is the first floor, which is my room, the first bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen is right over there," she explained, gesturing with her hands while she spoke.

"Upstairs is all the extra rooms. Take whatever one you guys want, just no fighting or I'll have to kick your ass. Oh, and the basement is for my training, feel free to use it whenever."

She glanced at Fred, Angel, and Lorne. This was some team. Angel was the only one who'd actually be helpful to her. What could Fred do? Fall over from being too weak? And Lorne only knew how to hit a high note.

Sighing heavily, she made a note to find some useful people who could help her.

Xx

Angel headed downstairs and found a very angry looking Faith hitting away a punching bag.

He observed her silently, watching as she recklessly hit away at the bag, throwing some kicks in there. Faith's problem was when she fought, she got a little too into the fight. Her emotions would get the best of her, sometimes making her surrender. Angel knew her technique, how she worked.

"Enjoying the show?" Faith asked slightly out of breath, taking the tape off of her knuckles and throwing it aside. Sweat rolled down her pale face, and he wondered just how long she'd been down here.

"I was just observing," Angel answered, grabbing the wet cloth from the bench and throwing it to her. She caught it and wiped at her face.

"Want to be my practice dummy?" Faith's voice had a teasing tone to it, and Angel nodded with a small smile.

"Awesome."

**Hope you all like it! I know I said there may be some OC characters, but I don't know yet. Have any ideas? Feel free to message me. And remember, reviews make me update much faster! xoxo.**


End file.
